1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor, an image sensor, a method for manufacturing a capacitor, and a method for manufacturing an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a capacitor having a metal insulator-metal (MIM) structure has been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2016-76921 and 2006-270123 each have disclosed a capacitor including an insulating film formed using a material, such as ZrO2, having a high dielectric constant.